


Point Pleasant

by shirozora



Category: Star Trek (2009), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-28
Updated: 2010-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-06 18:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirozora/pseuds/shirozora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard McCoy's angel really sucks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Point Pleasant

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this while struggling over another fic and ogling this icon: . This can be considered pre-slash, so it's listed under "Other" instead of "Gen" or "M/M".
> 
> And yes, Spugliguel is an actual angel. Look it up. You'll be surprised.

He grimaces when he hears the flap of wings in the shabby motel room. Leonard McCoy grips the towel-wrapped icepack and slides it up so he can open his eyes, and scowls at the amused face staring down at him.

"And you call yourself a guardian angel," he grumbles. "Where the hell were you while I was getting my ass kicked by those damn demons you told me about?"

The angel - what's his name again? - smiles wide and bright, ice-blue eyes crinkling, and he plops down on the bed next to Leonard. The mattress dips abruptly and he swears; his back is mottled purple from being thrown into the wood benches and heavy tables.

"You're still alive," the angel points out and Leonard rolls his eyes.

"Tell me something I don't know," he says and slides the icepack back to his brow.

Quick, nimble fingers pry the damp towel from his hands. His eyes snap open and he makes a grab for it but the angel holds his wrist in an iron grip and lowers it onto his equally bruised chest. Leonard watches him warily, but doesn't say anything when the angel leans over and gives him an appraising look.

Idly Leonard lets his own eyes trace the angel's vessel's face. The young man he chose is strange and beautiful, awkwardly built - "He looks like a monkey," Nyota tells him when she first meets him at the back of a warehouse, and Leonard glares at her. - but lean and powerful like the angel within. Leonard almost huffs a laugh; he's unashamedly glad that it is this angel that had chosen this particular body that's following him instead of the angel's companion, whose vessel has a large nose, ridiculously arched eyebrows, and a hideous bowl cut.

The angel suddenly cracks a smile, eyebrows wagging suggestively. "You think I'm pretty."

Leonard chokes on his breath and the angel laughs. "Spugli-" He makes a face, complete with the tip of his tongue sticking out between bright red lips. "_Spock_ thinks I'm shallow."

Leonard snorts. "Why am I not surprised?"

The angel laughs again, and then places his fingers on Leonard's forehead. They're cool to the touch, and held so lightly he can barely feel them, but he can definitely feel a pleasurable warmth spreading outwards and inwards, sinking into his cuts and bruises, soaking up the aches and pain. Leonard sighs and his eyes slowly close as the warmth spreads down through his body to his toes. His mind drifts, and it almost feels like the buzz he gets from Scotty's terrible moonshine, but this is better, way better, and he feels the corners of his mouth turn up in a smile.

The mattress shifts, dipping somewhere near his head, and the angel whispers, hot air brushing against the curves of his ear. "My name is Janiel, but you can call me Jim."


End file.
